The Untold Story of Jo Snow
by D.A. Smith
Summary: Jo Snow has everything. Fame, money, an attractive and equally famous fiancee...until he cheats on her and her life comes tumbling down. Then she meets The Doctor and everything changes. She lives things she'd never imagined and sees things out of a sci-fi show. But he seems to keep a secret about her future. Jo, along with the Doctor and Clara will live incredible adventures.
1. The Famous Singer Jo Snow

**CHAPTER 1**

Time.

That is something we most give for granted but never truly enjoy it. We always ask for more time, especially at the last moment. Especially when you know what's going to happen next.

Except when you got a time machine. You can re-live moments you haven't lived yet. You can be present in every single moment in history. You can have all the time in the world and none at all. You can visit dinosaurs and aliens. You can see the creation of a world and the destruction of another. The birth of a star and the fall of another.

"And yet, you want to go to a concert." The Doctor told Clara, really annoyed at her proposition. He walked around the console room, pretending to be busy, but in reality he was just thinking of ways to get out of this argument. "All of time and space and you want to go to a concert."

"It's not just _any _concert. It's _the _concert. It's her last concert!" Clara had proposed to go to Jo Snow's concert before her unfortunate demise. She had died a few years ago (from Clara's perspective) in a plane crash. There had been no survivors. The world had mourned the death of the superstar and her three companions for months, making her even more famous.

Clara followed the Doctor around the console room, pleading with her eyes for him to reconsider. "Please, Doctor. I want to go to one of her concerts. She was my role model growing up."

"Well, what a bad role model! Wearing short skirts and dresses and…" He looked at Clara and was quiet for a moment. "Thinking it through, that explains some things." She punched him lightly on his arm. "Ok, fine! We'll go! Wow. Talk about violence." He placed his hands on the time-lock lever and pulled it at the same time he inputed the date in his screen. "But no interfering, Clara Oswald!"

"None at all, Doctor."

"Jo! You have five minutes!"

Jo Snow sighed and replied kind of irritated, "I know! Leave me alone!" She had had to re-do her makeup five times already. Every time she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and started crying again, ruining everything and forcing her to start over. If it was her decision, she would have postponed the tour, but her manager wouldn't let her. Apparently, her contracts could not be broken and she had to sing in more than fifty cities for the next three weeks, even if she was not on the mood to sing.

Her fiancée had cheated on her. That was bad enough. The worst part was that the whole world knew before she knew herself. She had found out by a magazine, actually. That horrible picture of Mike kissing that ginger girl…The first time she saw it, like two days ago, she wanted to vomit. She thought it was photoshop. The media usually did stunts like this to sell. Once, they had grown her belly to make it look like she was pregnant. That was pretty low, even to their standards.

When she talked to Mike about it, trying to laugh about the situation and hoping he would say it was all a joke, he had looked down to his feet and said, "It's true. Her name is Jackie." Needless to say, the engagement was over and the media was having way too much fun with her suffering. She couldn't watch TV now because every time she turned it on, they were talking about her.

The cheated girl. How could she not notice?

She finally finished her makeup. When she looked at the mirror again, she tried to hold on to her tears. Maybe she could let them out during a song, or something, but not now. Not before the show. She owed it to her fans.

"Jo. Three minutes." A voice whispered through the other side of the door, probably fearful she would snap again.

She took a deep breath and replied, "I'm coming." Her costume was ok. She replayed the first choreography in her head and finally, she opened the door to start her show.

The lights went out on stage, and then there were all colored lights moving everywhere until they all focused on a shadow behind a veil. The music started playing and the public went wild. There were screams everywhere as Jo started singing _Things I'll Never Say. _Her voice was as powerful as ever. "She sounds so _alive_!" Clara exclaimed over the screams and voices of the fans surrounding them.

"Of course she sounds alive. She _is _alive!"

The way she moved and danced without having her voice deteriorate was amazing. She was amazing all throughout the first block of songs, and then the spotlight dimmed. She sat on a stool in the front of the audience, with a guitar in hand. "I wrote this song a year back and placed it in the album. I was pretty sure nothing of that sort would happen to me. But life changes, and people change, and the meaning of this song, at least to me, changed. This song is called _Fairy Tale._"

The crowd went wild as she started playing the chords. Jo's throat started forming a knot, and she knew she would break down in front of all of these people, but she couldn't stop. Not when she had already started.

_I better stop pretending, he'll never look my way. _

_I'll never hear the words I really want him to say. _

_I better stop believing he could be the one, and that fairy tales are only tales we believe _

_when young. _

_I'm not a princess, he's not a prince. He won't ride in his noble horse to rescue me._

_A charming prince will not turn up with a true love kiss. _

_Neither will he wake me up from a long night sleep. _

_A rose's curse won't make him a handsome man._

_And the crystal slipper won't fit this time._

She could feel the tears starting to drown her inside, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sing the next part, so she did what she had to do while she recovered. She said into the microphone, "Sing with me!" And they all did. They started singing the next verse.

_Happy ever afters won't last long._

_This is not a story where the hero always won._

_Sometimes in our lifetime we'll have to lose._

_Maybe the prince is a total goof._

_I'm not his princess, he's not my prince._

_He won't ride in his noble horse to rescue me._

_A charming prince will not turn up with a true love kiss -_

The song was interrupted when there was an ear-piercing sound from the audience and many of the people started running and screaming. Jo dropped her guitar and looked towards the far side up. There was some kind of light.

Clara and The Doctor looked to where the screams where coming from. "_Tunishengs."_ The Doctor muttered, took Clara's hand and dragged her along.

"Tunishengs? What are Tunishengs?" Clara asked as they ran.

"Song Orbs. Anywhere there's a song, they come and destroy it and feed from the source. Especially if they are not tuned. Actually, only when they are not tuned."

"The source?"

"They were all singing. Pretty bad. They're the source. They're making them their food."

Jo didn't know what to do. There were people running and screaming all over the place. She looked down at the VIP section and saw a man disappear. Actually disappear. Right before her eyes.

"The thing with Tunishengs," The Doctor continued as they ran, "is that they are invisible to the eye. They just disintegrate a person and feed from the energy."

"So, where are we going?"

"To meet Jo Snow."

Jo looked around the stadium completely frightened. She had seen her bodyguard, who had been standing just behind the curtain, vanish. She was afraid that if she went there, she would vanish too. "Jo!" She hear from her right. A big-chinned guy in his late twenties, who was wearing a bowtie by the way (super weird) ran to her and said, "You have to sing!"

"Have you seen what's happening out there?! People are vanishing!"

"I know! They're Tunishengs! You have to sing!"

"Tuni-what?"

He pushed her in front of the microphone, took out a green…wand? Jo was confused as she saw him point the thing to the sound system. "Sing a high note!" He ordered as the wand thing made a humming sound.

"What high note?!"

"Any high note!"

She did. She sang a high note with her eyes closed for about fifteen seconds, and it rebounded everywhere in the stadium. When she opened her eyes, she saw people on the floor, touching their heads. The man in the bowtie got closer to her and said, "You did it!" He patted her back. She smiled.

"Well, got to go." He turned and started walking away.

A short woman with brown hair approached Jo and said as she stretched her hand, "I'm a huge fan! Clara Oswald."

"Hi, Clara. You're with _him_?"

"Yeah, but we have to go. Good job! Bye! Nice meeting you!"

She ran to catch up with the man. Jo looked at the audience. They all seemed confused. Maybe if she ran fast enough…. This man had a lot of questions to answer! It was just fair she looked for those answers. Who was he?

She dropped the microphone and ran off stage. "Where are you going?" Her manager asked as she saw Jo running outside the stadium.

"I'll be right back!" She replied and kept on running.

She saw the man in the bowtie and the woman down the street, approaching a blue police box. Those still existed? They entered the box. Was there enough space in there?

She ran as fast as she could, opened the police box and without thinking about it, entered. Her stomach sank. She doubted she had entered a small box. It was so…huge.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" The man in the bowtie said as he pushed her to the door. "You are not permitted here!"

"It's bigger on the inside." Jo muttered, looking around the console room, taking it all in.

"Of course it is! Now, go!"

Jo stood still and, without listened to the man in the bowtie, walked around the room. "This is so surreal." She expressed. "This feels alien-like."

"Of course it does! Now, go!"

"She could just come with us." The short, brunette woman said, leaning over some controls and looking at the man with some sort of wit.

"No, Clara. No. She can't. You know perfectly well…"

"I know, but…she can just come back later. To this precise moment." The man was dumbfounded. "How bad could it be? Let her _live _a little. Give her a break. She has been through a lot this past weeks."

The man got closer to Clara and muttered, "You promised. No intervening."

"And we're not. She can just come back later… to this precise moment."

The man sighed and nodded. Clara smiled and facing Jo said, "I'm Clara. This is The Doctor. Welcome to the TARDIS."

* * *

_**D.A Smith : **_**Thank you so much for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed it! I've had this idea going on for some time now so please comment and rate and stuff. **


	2. The Titan

_**D.A. Smith:**_ Thanks to xPunkyFishx for your encouragement! This one is a little bit shorter. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

The Doctor started pressing buttons and moving controls all over the console. He traded from one section to another as Jo watched. She didn't take her eyes off the strange man. "What's a TARDIS?"

Bouncy and happy, Clara said, "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. In short, it's a time-space machine. You can go anywhere, whenever."

Jo looked at Clara with her eyes wide as a plate. "I don't believe it."

"It's true."

Jo was still trying to swallow the whole it's-bigger-on-the-inside thing. Now, she was supposed to believe this _thing _was a time machine. Amazing. "It's all so…sci-fi."

"Except it's not fiction. It's true. Now, where would you like to go? You'll only get one trip."

Clara looked at the Doctor fiercely, turned to Jo and said politely, "Would you excuse me for a second?" Clara walked over to the Doctor and started whispering, "Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not mean," He whispered back. "We're playing with the rules of time. I don't want any hole to open and swallow our universe. That woman was supposed to die. Tonight."

"Yes, but she didn't. She's with us now."

The Doctor looked at his friend and, with pity showing in his eyes, said, "We cannot save her, Clara. She's supposed to die."

"It's just one person. You save people all the time."

"Not like this. She's famous. Her death inspired many people. It was a chain event and I cannot break it. Have I ever told you about my friend Rose? She tried to save her father's life. It did not work out."

Clara was dumbfounded. He rarely talked about his past friends. The moment he mentioned Rose's name, his eyes grew sad, brilliant with pain and hurt. Clara decided to give up her quest to save her favorite singer and turned to talk to her. She tried to act all happy and bouncy as before, but Jo noticed something was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Jo asked with a little worry.

"Nothing at all. So, Jo Snow, forwards or backwards?"

Jo thought about it for a moment and said with a smile, "Forwards."

"This planet or another?"

Jo giggled, feeling silly for even thinking this might be true. She was obviously on some kind of dream, but she definitely did not want to wake up from it. "Another planet. A different planet."

"Okey. Clara Oswald. Jo Snow. Let me take you, ladies, to a planet called Barcelona."

The TARDIS made a sound and then it started whooshing. Jo started laughing and saying, "I can't believe this!" A few moments later, the whooshing stopped. The Doctor and Clara looked at their new companion and, smiling, Jo ran to the door and opened it. Outside, she found a city full of all kinds of people, if she could call them people. There were green, reptilian like humanoids, small men with two noses, a type of lion, who was sitting behind a bench claiming that the End was coming soon and, of course, people like her. Humans.

It was a busy street. It looked more like a bazaar, actually. There were little shops everywhere and the clerks were the most unusual things Jo had ever seen. "I am not dreaming?"

The Doctor and Clara placed their hands on Jo's shoulder and Clara said with a huge grin, "No, you're not. Welcome to the year…What year is it, Doctor?"

"5965"

Jo stepped out of the TARDIS and kept on looking everywhere, trying to take mental pictures as her mouth gaped with astonishment. This was real. This _box, _whatever the hell it was, actually could move. She turned and declared, "I want to see everything!"

"Let's go, then!" Clara said and stepped outside. The Doctor, on the other hand, had a confused look on his face and looked everywhere.

"Doctor!" Clara called. The Doctor nodded, locked the TARDIS and joined them, still looking gloomy. "What's wrong?" Clara whispered to him as they were walking.

"I don't know, yet. I can't place my finger on it."

Jo saw an establishment that supposedly served ice cream and insisted on entering. She got the weirdest flavors she could find: _Roxari flavored, Peppermint popcorn, _and _Cumberlis. _She spit _Peppermint popcorn _the moment her tongue touched it but the other two were good. The Doctor, on the other hand, kept on looking at the establishment. There were a lot of people sitting, eating with shaky hands. The clerk had baggy eyes and old clothes. It seemed everyone was scared for something.

"So, Doctor, what were those bright things that were in my concert?" Jo said while she prepared her spoon for another flavored taste. They sat by a table next to a window.

"_Bright_ things?" He asked clearly surprised.

"Yes. The bright things making people vanish."

"You could see them?"

"Of course."

Clara remembered the Doctor had told her they were invisible, but before the matter could be discussed, there was a loud bang outside and the floor shook. "THEY'RE HERE!" The owner of the parlor, who was a big bubbly thing that reminded Jo of a Powerpuff Girls villain, screamed and the whole clientele hid under the tables.

"What's happening?" Clara asked.

"The Titans!"

The three of them looked out the window and saw a giant foot. "Oh, for God's sake. That's no Titan!" He ran out the parlor as Jo gasped and Clara yelled after him but, as the feeling of intrigue won them over, they followed him.

"Hey!" The doctor screamed, trying to gain the Titan's attention. The Titan turned around and saw below, looking like a flea, a man looking up at him. He was smiling. "You ate that thing, didn't you?"

The titan placed his hands over his eyes, as if he was embarrassed and ran away, clashing against a building. He knelt down and started crying. Jo felt pity for the creature and got closer. "Jo, come back!" The Doctor ordered, but she kept on walking.

"We're here to help you. Don't be afraid." The Titan looked at Jo and his eyes became bigger. "Can you help us help you?"

The Titan nodded.

"Can you be still for a moment?"

The Titan nodded again.

"Hold your breath!" The Doctor ordered and the Titan did. The Doctor took out his wand thing and pointed it to the titan, making that humming sound. The Titan started shrinking and shrinking until, at last, it was the height of a seven year old child.

The people from the parlor started poking their heads out with fear and cheered when they noticed the Titan was gone. In his loudest voice, the Doctor said, "This is not a Titan. This is a child who ate the Growth mushroom. Just like that story Alice in Wonderland. He was asking for help!"

"But he destroyed buildings!" A woman cried from somewhere in the crowd.

"He couldn't help it! He was huge."

"Thanks," The ex-titan muttered. He then looked at his companions and, fixing his eyes on Jo, said, "Woah! You look just like Jo snow!"

Excited, Jo said, "I _am _Jo Snow."

The kid huffed and said, "Jo Snow is dead. Don't try to fool me." Jo's heart skipped a beat. Of course she was dead! It was the year 5965. Still, it sounded horrible.

"Yeah, now go to your parents. I'm sure they're worried." The kid ran down the street.

After thinking about it a little, Jo realized this was a good thing. "I'm remembered in the year 5965!"

The Doctor and Clara smiled. "Yeah, you are." He said with a grin, "And you will be remembered far longer than that."

They went back to the ice-cream parlor, which now seemed calmer than ever, and kept on talking. Jo asked what the heck that wand was and, offended, the Doctor replied, "It's a sonic screwdriver!"

"Is it always like this?" Jo asked. This way of life, she could absolutely live it.

"Always," Clara replied.

"Always running, always saving.."

"Yes." The Doctor seemed really proud.

"I want to live this life. I want to see everything. I don't want just one travel." Jo leaned forwards the table, getting closer to the Doctor's face. She was used to get whatever she wanted back home. It was her style of life. Everyone did what the famous singer wanted.

But not this time.

"No." The Doctor said decidedly.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Doctor, just one more trip. It won't hurt." Clara stared intently at her friend, thinking he might be convinced.

"I've lost many friends, Clara."

He stood up and left them alone in that parlor, his eyes shining and his hearts breaking.


End file.
